distancefandomcom-20200214-history
Update:2986 - Distance Alpha Build 2986 Changelog
Alpha build 2986 was just pushed to Steam, so Alpha backers should have access to it now! In short, we’re currently in the final crunch leading up to Beta so this build is most likely the last major release before we switch over. It includes tons of improvements and additions to Adventure Mode including our first version of the credits level, a new level selection screen with leaderboards built-in, many improved menus such as the game lobby, a new start screen for online matches, updated car camera, the ability to join online matches mid-game, and tons more. As always we’re incredibly eager to read what you have to say about all of the additions and modifications! 'NEW STUFF' *Added 3 new levels to Adventure Mode (Fragmented, Monolith, Escape) **Includes new art, an early version of attacking shard and moving laser obstacles, and more *Added playable Credits level **Includes orbs for all backers that had the option to provide a credits name **Includes monuments created for those who backed at the MONUMENTAL AWESOMENESS tier **Includes technology for spherical gravity *Added wing corruption zones that disable flying when in them (for parkour gameplay) **Added visual effect when wings ability is enabled/disabled *Added ability checkpoint that enables new abilities on the car *Added ability to join an online match at any time (instead of just in the game lobby) **If you don’t have a level that is trying to be loaded you’re sent back to the lobby or main menu *Level compatibility is now visible in the game lobby *Server now checks for client compatibility before switching to next level when Continue is pressed *Added support for the Xbox One controller *Added back-and-forth moving laser obstacles in several levels *Added new level select menu **Includes level categorization (Official levels, Community levels, My Levels, and Friends’ levels) **Includes access to leaderboards (with Local, Friends, and Global categorization) **Shows Steam Workshop descriptions and level creators for community levels *When car abilities are disabled and their input is pressed an error is now shown on the car screen *Added functionality for clearing the car screen and printing debug text to it *Added new music for Grey Matters and Monolith *Added functionality to change skybox and fog color after going through a teleporter (used in Unstable Superposition and Escape) *The color of the KillGrid can now be changed *Car wing trails now use the car’s glow color *Added “Restart” and Back to Lobby in the pause menu for hosts during online matches *Added pre-match waiting screen that populates with player names while waiting for others to join 'MODIFICATIONS' *Reverted Adventure mode to now use normal overheating and the trick system *Improved how local versus network cars are handled internally *Improved Ground Zero level **Changed ending to better transition into Grey Matters *Improved Grey Matters level **Added Gravity-less section to learn car rotation **Added infected (wing corrupted) sections **Added Quarantine zones that restore lost abilities *Improved visuals and added new content to the Adventure Mode intro cutscene *Popup blockers are now kinematic objects (for stability / performance) *Updated empire symbol for tires *Changed main menu level to mirror the Adventure mode’s intro cutscene *Reverted the car horn to a more normal horn sound *Removed Free Roam from the list of game modes *Added mode name and description to the pause menu and loading screens *Slowed the rotation of a circular poster *Modified the visuals of many “infected” art assets *Tweaked default settings for virus blockers to be a bit faster *Removed mipmapping from controls hint textures *Improved how boost overheating is displayed on the car’s screen *Improved typing speed of many in game text prompts *Changed ordering of loading screen images in Adventure Mode *Changed how the trick system displays information **Now cooldown amount is shown after completing a trick *Empire power rings now cool down the car using a trigger instead simply when you’re near them (now like the checkpoint) *Adjusted many of the Adventure levels to help with z-fighting issues due to float imprecision *Improved car camera **Camera should move a little less when facing down while car is flipping **Camera is lifted so that car occludes camera’s view for less time after jumping **Camera tries to avoid going under the car *Improved car death camera so that it better shows the exploding car and doesn’t go through objects *Sped up general car scrape regeneration speed **Especially sped up car wing regeneration so it looks smoother *Improved how widescreen bars function at the start of Adventure Mode *The intro cutscene is now displayed at a proper 21:9 cinematic aspect ratio *Moved many large audio files to use streaming instead of loading (should improve random freezes associated with certain sounds) *Improved how checkpoints are placed in most Adventure Mode levels to help with overheating *Improved how cars in flight are predicted over the network *Changed teleports in Adventure mode to be green if they function as a checkpoint *Optimized use of particles on some new objects *Improved performance of many static objects *Changed font for local profile creation at start and added text mentioning that Distance’s menus do not support the mouse currently *Changed “Checkpoint” text to say “Regenerating” (and made the font a tiny bit smaller) *Improved headers on Options categories *Added tinted background to Graphics options *Changed font of mode descriptions *Improved split-screen profile selection menu *Scaled loading screen image to screen width *Toned back Soccer ball light brightness *Improved “You are the host” text in the pause menu *Changed chat colors to not use solid rainbow colors (now a bit lighter) *Removed cool down rings that don’t cool down the car (Decorations) *Changed cubemap render camera and hologram shader to help consistency when travelling through teleports *Added music trigger at the end of Unstable Superposition to stop music on last portal *Added restart warning for client in online match 'LEVEL EDITOR' *Added ability to disable car abilities in level settings in level editor *Improved the print out of property changes to better clarify what was changed in the level editor 'BUGS FIXED' *Fixed bug where landing a trick would cause the top or side of your car to disappear (looking like it was laser cut) *Fixed bug where camera would be destroyed if a player it was following disconnected *Fixed bug which made respawn effect broken on netcars *Fixed bug that would pop up where collision meshes on road pieces would be missing *Attempted to fix the issue with date formats being inconsistent between MM/DD vs DD/MM when playing online and validating levels *Improved many scenarios where playing with a resolution width higher than 1920, the black background wouldn’t cover the entire screen *Fixed Falling Through road in the beginning being twisted *Fixed bug where only 50 Steam workshop items could be downloaded in total *Fixed bug where wing trails and jets were drawn when wings aren’t visible *Fixed bug where cutscene sparks would start instantly *Fixed bugs with Power Out sign visuals scrolling strangely 'KNOWN BUGS' *Occasionally the level select screen might have scrolling issues where you can’t see the cursor or the list moves to the bottom of the screen *Joining an online match late (i.e. after mode has already started) has issues **It may cause the game timer to reset **The joining car may be unsynced from data such as who as finished a race, who has the tag bubble, etc.